Thaw my Heart
by Secretly a Duck
Summary: She's looking for love and he was there. She's beautiful but she fails to see as she suffers from trauma and depression, he tells her she's beautiful everyday. In acts of love, hot coffee, stolen kisses and a past shrouded in mystery, follow Anna as she tries to revive a strained relationship between her sister, Elsa. Modern AU. Kristanna, Jelsa. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Alternate Summary: After years of separation, Anna is determined to revive a strained relationship between her sister as she enters Arendelle's most prestigious school. And in college, she meets a barista with a fetish for ice, a mischievous freshman that's got a thing for her sister, an art major that's dreaming of a senior's smolder, a jock that's mean yet kindhearted, and a scholar that's always getting picked on. College has just gotten a little more interesting in between her sudden heartaches she covers with a smile.**

* * *

Prologue:

She stands in front of her window as she watched passing cars drive by. She grips at one of her hands in nervousness as she reminded herself of the event that was about to happen that day. Her snow-white hair tied into a bun with bangs brushing over her face that was heavy with make-up. She wore her grandmother's traditional dress, a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice and black sleeves. Some may say what she wore at that time was old fashioned, she didn't care. She knew her younger sister would be wearing the same traditional outfit their mother wore when she was alive, and she knew that if they were here and saw them, they would be proud. She closes her eyes to the memory of her parents, how their car met an unfortunate accident that took their lives three years ago. Leaving her and her younger sister to mourn for their loss.

A car wheel screeches, she turns away from her window.

She began walking to her desk at the far end of her room, where there were loads of paper works that was yet to be done. It was from her parents company, _her _company to be exact. Since the loss of her parents, she had no other choice but to take over the family's business. Her younger sister was far too young to take over, so she had to take the responsibility even though she's still in college. And in fact, since she is the eldest of course she was the one expected to take over. She let all her dreams die down through the past three years and now pursues a major in business as a third year college student.

It's the reason why she is looked up and upon by the people around her. Most will bow down in respect for her work in the company, for she is the youngest CEO of any company out there. To which she finds oddly disturbing. Yet, she was not thought to become rude in such a manner, so she would bow down as well in respect. She was thought to be a lady, with manners and etiquette after all. And because of this, many would find her intimidating for her regal demeanor.

To which she strongly disagrees.

Some would say she's an independent, hardworking and reserved young woman. But it's all upside down inside, she's in need of help, scared and scarred of her unwanted past. People would say she's a symbol of beauty, but when she looks at the mirror she sees a monster instead. She sees no beauty that she holds, all she sees is monstrosity and fear that courses within her veins.

Though she cloaks herself in a veil of her regal demeanor to which deep within she is a helpless person in distress and fear. But she never lets anyone see past through her mask of fear, not even her sister.

Her sister.

Her whole body tingles in the memory of her sister. Of how the power whatsoever she holds nearly took her dear sister's life. She then runs her slick fingers through her hair and tugs at them, _hard. _She closes her eyes to the memory of it, how she sat outside the hospital doors and heard wretched screams of her sister. In pain, _tortured a_nd scarred for life. She bites at her lips till it nearly bleeds.

She catches her breath as the sudden memory washes away from her mind, she tries to get it out of her head. But the continuous screams rung in her ears, the look. The look of fear at her sister's face, fear.

She shook her head, no. She couldn't let such a negative memory destroy the occasion for tonight. So she sits up as she exhales loudly. She fixes her hair once more, she reminds herself that tonight, tonight she was going to set things right.

Three years ago, after a week of grieving over her parents death, she realized she could no longer support her younger sister, Anna, in her studies. She had to send her away, far far away so she could finish her high school. And that she too promised herself that during the time of their separation, she would find herself. But for the last three years, she still failed. She doesn't know who she is anymore, if she's human or not. If what she sees and does are a simple trick of the mind or real.

But she promised Anna she would be the one to take her in when she enters college, and she always keeps her words. As she then walks to the door to have breakfast with her maids, she exhales heavily as she tries to remind herself of who she— or what she believes she is.

"I am Elsa Rendelle, and yes, I live in fear."

* * *

**A/N: Here's a little more insight in my story:**

**Main Pairings: Kristoff/Anna, Jack/Elsa**

**Minor Pairings: Flynn/Rapunzel, Hiccup/Merida**

**NOT Elsanna. NO incest. **

**Modern AU World: Elsa is a third year college student while Anna is an incoming freshman. The love triangle between Anna, Hans and Kristoff will be set in the story, but I won't focus a lot on Hansanna, not a fan. So you'll be sure this story will be filled with Kristanna and Jelsa fluff, eventually. There'll be also Mericup and RapunzelxEugune, but I won't focus too much on them.**

**R&R please.** _  
_


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

**Here it is! The first chapter is officially up, enjoy.**

* * *

Anna Rendelle, the strawberry blonde teen sits at the passenger seat as she giddily jumps up and down from the sight of the city from within the taxi. She squeals, hands waving over her face as she couldn't contain herself even if she tried. It's been three long years since she's been in the city, she couldn't keep all her excitement in for far too long. Thankfully, the taxi driver didn't seem to mind.

As their taxi drove past towering buildings that overshadowed her ride, she watches and eyes busy streets where people walked in hurry through and fro in all directions. She sees commercialized billboards that were high up in buildings and schools that were offering the best of its education. Seeing the shopping malls stalls and shops with well-known brands from around the world, she couldn't help but think of dropping by later to buy herself a little something of her own. It's been a while since she's had some of her own time for herself and bought herself something nice.

_Finally. _After three years of being trapped in the province, talking to cows as friends, watching lonely sunset alone in the countryside, she was finally here in the city, where her new life can finally start_. A whole new fresh start! _She thinks to herself.

She bubbly cupped her freckled cheeks to the thought of entering college, new friends, new places, and… a chance to reconnect with her sister, Elsa. She's in high hopes of settling in with her again, to bring back what things used to be like when they were younger. To the thought of it, she sits up right and reminisces of their past. The joyous laughter, the genuine smiles, their relationship as sisters before it was all strained one morning when Elsa refused to talk to her. Time passed by so fast, she never noticed that they've drifted apart even if she tried to bring things back the way they used to be.

But this time was going to be different.

She balls her fists, a burning determination stirred in her soul to reunite with her sister now that she's older and more _mature_. Well, maybe just a little.

Anna settles her suitcase on her lap and straightened her back. She had her normal two pigtails tied into a bun on her head instead of her usual braids. She wore her mothers green-lime dress just for this event. Its sleeves draped over her shoulders and the skirt was up to her ankles, to which she was strongly uncomfortable in moving in. She does remember Elsa, she loved to make her wear formal attires when they were younger. She guessed that's why she kind of started liking wearing dresses and skirts instead of her usual jeans. As Anna brushed her skirt to the thought of it, she braced herself to the thought of being face to face with Elsa again. She did in fact put on light make-up before leaving, at least making herself look less ravaged than usual. This is their first time meeting after all these years, surely she must look presentable to her. She is after all the CEO of their company, she didn't want to make a bad impression to her after all these years. She even might end up giving her a lecture if she came home looking like a buffoon with mud and dirt all over her dress with a strong odor of a pigs sty like she usually does in the province. Elsa would be enraged.

She clears her throat. "Okay, just like what I've practiced," she mutters to herself as she clenches her fists.

"Elsa, I'm home," she practices and inches her lips into a curved smile as she does. Yet something felt oddly wrong. She sighs heavily and mentally slaps herself. She straightens her back once more. "No, no. Try again. You can do this, Anna!"

"Elsa, I'm home," she forces herself into a small smile as her brows furrowed as she tried to make her greeting more dramatic like what she sees in korean drama lately. But it didn't seem natural so she shook her head in disapproval. She flumps back onto the passenger seat and mutters to her self once more. "Ugh, I've practiced this before!"

She then sits up once more with a groan.

"Yo, Elsa! Anna in the house, yo!" she says out a little too loudly than she expected it to be to which the taxi driver noticed. She does her expression with matching peace signs and pouting lips, much to her failure of making a good impression that was all in her head. She swore she heard the taxi driver chuckle at her petty attempts, thinking that she might be a little bonkers.

She sinks into her seat, feeling both failure and a little embarrassed at what she has done. She feels her cheeks burn in embarrassment as she hides her face in her hands.

As she seemingly gives up, she then just brings herself to stare out the window to let whatever happen later be it.

Suddenly, the taxi comes to a halt. "We're here, madam." The taxi driver calls out after clearing his throat.

She snaps out of her train of thoughts as she slightly jumped to his calling. She fidgets for her wallet and pulls out a bill. She smiled as she handed him his pay. "Thank you!" she chirped as she hurriedly tried to get out of the taxi and forget about the sudden embarrassment.

"Have a nice stay in Arendelle."

She smiled at him as she turned back to the taxi driver, all shame washed away. "I will."

Anna waved the taxi goodbye as it drove off, after 8 hours of travel to Arendelle, she sighs contentedly to the thought of finally being home. Her back then again arched up as she bit her lip in nervousness. _Must be more ladylike! _She thought to herself as she balled her fists.

She muttered a short self-encouragement to herself and faced what was behind her. She then stared up in awe as her jaw dropped open. She whispers to herself a _wow_ as her eyes gleam to what stood before her.

In front of her was a grand building that stood erect in the middle of the city, and if she wasn't mistaken, the building might have over 50 floors, and if not, more. Colored with blue, dark and light to accent each other. And rock steel walls built high with pride. People in suites and ties were scrambling over the front of the gates, with either loads of paper works in their hands or a phone.

She couldn't help but notice their company's name, as in the middle of the building it was lettered in front. It wrote, _Frozen Enterprises._

The entire place was different from what it was since the loss of their parents. She remembered this place back then looked dead and dreary, but things seemed to have livened up through the years. She remembers looking back to Elsa three years ago as she rode their car as their chauffer drove her farther away from home. She remembers tears streaming down her face, not wanting to leave Elsa all alone behind. She wanted to be with her, she was the only family she had left and Elsa had no other choice but to send her away since she couldn't keep her in school all by herself. As she sees Elsa's figure slowly fade away as they drove farther away, she slowly whispers to herself the questions she's always asked her sister when they were younger.

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

She knew she'd never hear her reply again. Well, not for long.

Anna had to admit, Elsa did a good job with their company. It was even better now than three years ago, she knew if their parents were here they would be proud of Elsa.

She clutched onto her suite case and puffed out a breath. Slightly nervous yet nods slightly in determination. Anna began to walk on the steps that headed towards the main door. After getting to the top, she notices the gate was a little more crowded than she expected it to be. There were a lot of people going up and down the stairs, businessmen and women scattered by the front gate. As if they were waiting for something. Out of curiosity, she inches into someone to ask a meaning question to be answered.

"Excuse me, but why are there so many pe—" she was cut off as the man she was about to ask bumps into her from behind. She stumbles on her own feet, falling backwards her life nearly fading before her eyes. She feels weightless as she is now about to tumble down the stairs as she holds her hands out, shock spread through her face. But before she falls to a near painful situation, a firm hand grasps hers.

The man pulls her into his chest, much to her surprise.

Anna is now in a situation she least expect she'd be in. There a beautiful stranger stood before her, tall and fair. He wore a suit, a tie, and his hair was gelled backwards. He held her hand firmly, his face twisted in what seemed like worry. She was dazzled, to say the least. It's been awhile since she's saw a beautiful creature, let alone a man after three years being trapped in the countryside. She's long dreamed of some sort of prince charming to sweep her off her feet, and it was happening all before her eyes. It was all too good to be true. He opens his lips to speak.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" he says as he puts his hands on her shoulders. She snaps out of her thoughts of devouring the beautiful young man, she fidgets and forces a small smile.

"Oh, um, yes! Uh, thank you!" she blurts out and withdraws her hands from his grasps. She tries to break away from his stare, but she simply just couldn't. She then glances a peak up to his eyes.

"Oh thank goodness, I'm terribly sorry for what I've done. It's just that there are so much people today, I didn't notice you from behind," he smiles slightly at her. And with that smile, she was instantly smitten by him.

"No, no! It's fine, I'm fine, everything's really fine. This is getting kinda awkward, it's not that you're awkward, I mean I'm awkward! And you're _gorgeous_," she repeatedly blurts out things she shouldn't have said to a man she just met. Her smile fades away to the realization of her last sentence. "Wait, what?"

The dashing man lets out a chuckle, and looks deep into her eyes. "No, it's fine. My name is Hans, Hans Isles."

All awkwardness put to the side as Anna smiled genuinely at him. "Anna Rende—"

Before Anna could finish her reply, she suddenly realizes what state she was in. She then glances down at her wristwatch, it read 3:17. She screams a little too loudly, making people pass by them turn to her in confusion. She shuts herself up with her hand on her mouth, and whispers something to herself. "I'm late!"

Hans cocks an eyebrow in wonder. "Late for what?"

"My sister! I promised I'd be here by one or earlier!" she grabs her suitcase and rushes for the entrance door. Before she vanishes out of sight, she turns back to Hans with a wave. "See you around, um, I guess?"

Anna ran past the guards by the entrance of Frozen Enterprises. She searches back and forth for the elevator, mildly breathless from squeezing into with the crowds of people. As she spots the elevator at the far back of a counter, she rushes towards it before its doors were about to close.

"Wait!" she calls out as one of the last passengers was about to board the small elevator. She dives into the crowd of people in the elevator, not thinking of the elevators capacity. As one of the businessman was about to scold her, she turns to him and raises a finger. "Hi, Anna Rendelle. Elsa Rendelle's little sister, _very very _late for our first meeting in three years. Sorry, really. Can we go up now?"

Surely, the stranger shuts his mouth and pushes the button on the elevator in obedience. As their ride starts moving upwards, Anna stumbles along the crowd of people that surrounded her. She bumps into one of the passengers with a phone on her hand, and accidentally elbows someone from behind her. She kept muttering awkward apologies to everyone on the elevator as it soon came into a stop. Before she stepped out of the elevator, a whole mob of angry people was already cursing her for her carelessness. Yet she didn't have the time to handle all of them at that time, so before the elevator doors close, she bows down in pure respect and mutters more apologies as she clasps her hands together and runs off.

Anna now spun around the place, looking to and fro for her sister's office. As she then stumbles on her feet in hesitation, she finds herself in front of Elsa's office. A fine wooden door with a golden plate in front saying _CEO's Office _and beneath the bold letters were her sister's name. _Elizabeth "Elsa" Rendelle. _

She takes a deep breath and knocks.

_Okay, just like what I've practiced. _She tries to keep her cool and awaits for the doors to open. Her heart races to the thought of seeing her sister again after all this time. What if who she is now isn't what Elsa expected her to be? What if Elsa is too out of her league? What if Elsa disowns her as her sister? What if she continues to shut herself out from her? Hundreds of questions run through her mind as she twiddles with her thumbs in nervousness. She stiffens to hear footsteps coming closer and the sound becomes louder and louder by the second, and suddenly comes to a halt.

The doorknob turns, her heart stops.

As the wooden doors open, she sees her older sister standing before her. There, before her stood Elsa with a warm smile over her face as her eyebrows were knitted together, welcoming her. Her cerulean eyes gleamed in both happiness and content in seeing her younger sister. She wore her formal attire, as Anna thought she would. Her snow-white hair tied in a French braid elaborate bun, heavy make-up on her face, teal dress with a black bodice and black sleeves. She was fairer than ever. Elsa mutters a warm welcome beneath her breath. "Welcome home."

And with that, Anna can no longer hold back as her eyes leaked tears. She throws her hands around her sister, letting the feeling of both content and happiness overcome her, completely forgetting of giving her sister a formal hello. She embraces her in a warm hug, a wide smile spread across her face. Elsa was surprised at first, but returns her affections and hugs her back. Anna shut her eyes tightly as she tried to hold back oncoming tears that stung her eyes.

"I'm home," she says in what seemed like a whisper. Elsa nods, and soon lets go. Anna soon realizes, and backs away slightly. "Oh!"

She arches her back and tries to clear her throat, trying to be more formal around her sister. She tries to be more like Elsa, calm and regal. Yet she just couldn't hold back. "I mean, it's nice to be back!"

Elsa chuckles at her attempt.

"I know, there's no need to act all formal. Be who you are, that's better," she says in assurance. Anna looks up to her, slight worry in her eyes.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Elsa says with a small smile. She squeezes Anna's hands and smiles affectionately at her once more. "It's _so _good to see you again, it's been so long. You look beautiful."

Anna jumps at her statement, yet reminds herself to just be herself. She sweetly smiles in reply. "Thank you. You look beautiful-er, I mean, not fuller but—"

Elsa laughs at her sister's awkwardness. Anna loosens up and just couldn't help but join in, all awkward atmosphere put to the side. Soon enough, the Rendelle sisters were walking down the halls of the company, chatting happily with one another. Anna obnoxiously emphasizing on every word she says that she finds amazing with matching _wooshes _and _wows_ to which Elsa found greatly enjoyable to see her younger sister so adorable and dorky at the same time. Soon after, they pass by the company's cafeteria to which followed them was a strong aroma of…

"Mm… _Chocolate~" _they both say in unison as another share of laughter ensues between the two of them. Anna then smiles genuinely at her sister.

"This is so nice! I wish we were like this all the time."

Elsa then flinches at what she says, in sudden realization of what she was doing. Her face instantly twists in worry as she turns away. She runs her hands along her skirt as she clears her throat.

"Unfortunately, no," her voice breaks out, words caught in her throat. She didn't want to say that, she never intended to. Anna scrunches her brows up in worry.

"Why not?"

"I-I'm a busy woman, Anna. I have lots of duties to tend to. Now that I remember, I have a meeting later, I must be going," she excuses herself and begins to walk away from her sister. Anna heartbrokenly calls out to Elsa once more.

"You'll be home later, right?" she asks out. Elsa stops in her tracks and turns to her in reply, showing her more regal side rather than the fun and loving side Anna saw earlier.

"Yes, of course," she stops and thinks for a while, then opens her mouth to speak again. "And oh, by next week we're moving into my apartment near the compound of our university. This is the last week of summer, I stay at an apartment when there are classes and drive back home during the weekends. It's better to stay at an apartment rather than home, you'll be more focused on your studies. So don't be too comfortable and settle in home later, okay?"

As she finishes her biddings, she turns around and walks away once more in hurry. But as she walks away, her heart breaks instantly when she hears what Anna mutters to herself.

"Happy birthday, Elsa."

* * *

_~One week later~ _

Anna peeks out their cars window, excitement overflowing within her. She bubbly waves her hands around her face, impossibly unable to contain herself any longer. She presses her face against the window and gasps at the sights she sees beyond the glass. Elsa sat beside her, a smile spread across her face as she watches Anna squeal on her seat. She lets out a sigh of content, thankful to have her sister back.

They're nearing their apartment, a few blocks before their school. Their chauffer, Kai, was driving them there. Elsa saved two apartment rooms respectively just for this event, especially with school starting on Monday, they had to get everything fixed and ready in the apartment before school began.

Anna was beaming that day, her eyes gleamed in a light of hope and her heart was filled with joy and excitement at the same time. She just couldn't wait, _finally _after three long years of being trapped in a deserted town, talking to cows as friends, imagining mops as microphones, hoping for prince charming to save her from boredom, all of these were just about to be fulfilled. Well, at least that's what she's hoping to. Her spirit was in high hopes as ever, she glances at Elsa noticing that she was staring intently at her as she smiles back.

Elsa looked away.

Anna noticed Elsa's actions for the past week. She's been distancing herself from her again, like what she did all of the sudden when they were young, the time when they used to be so close. She remembers ice-skating with her in an ice rink during their childhood, building snowmen during winter as their favorite past time. But all of the sudden, Anna wakes up one day having Elsa shutting her out forever. Yet this time, she swore she was going to change everything.

She clears her throat.

"So," she begins as she sits up. "This is it, huh. Wooh! College, I mean like, _wow_," she rolls her eyes and begins playing with one of her braids.

"Yes, this is your first time in the city for quite some time now, am I correct?" Elsa replies, showing her softer side than usual. It immediately brightens Anna up.

"Uh-huh! It's like _finally! _For the first time in forever, I can finally see real people, make new friends, maybe start a band, oh! And join some clubs at school, if they've got some to offer!" Anna chirps delightedly, as she clasps her hands together in ecstasy. Elsa smiles, slightly saddened of what horrid pain Anna must've gone through living in isolation and alone in the countryside. She understood perfectly.

Anna then softens her voice and immediately looks up to Elsa, slight concern in her eyes. "…and maybe, you know, bring back things the way it used to be?"

Before Elsa could reply, their car stops. She suddenly jumps slightly on her seat and claps her hands together.

"Oh, would you look at that! We're here," Elsa says a little more enthusiastically than she meant it to be as she leaps out their car. Anna disappointedly follows behind her.

Kai parked their car in the garage, as Elsa instructs him to stay behind for a moment. Their apartment walls were in a light shade of blue, accenting their place to which Anna definitely liked. The apartment was about five-story high, fine enough for the both of them. They board the elevator as Elsa pushed the button to the third floor. As their ride comes to a stop and they step put the elevator, Anna can no longer hold all her excitement in.

Elsa then searches for their room, two doors just after the elevator. She takes a deep breath.

"Room 205," she unlocks the doors and steps inside with Anna following behind shortly. Anna takes a deep breath, a wide smile spread across her face. The first chapter of their lives had just begun. And this time, she was going to set things right.

* * *

**In this chapter I just showed what Anna and Elsa's relationship turns out to be after 3 years of separation, JELSA AND KRISTANNA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Stay tuned~**

**PS: Thank you for all those who followed/favorite-d/reviewed, it gives me motivation to keep going. Don't forget to leave a review on this one too! I promise next chapter will be better **

**Updates will be every Friday, till next time darlings!**


	3. Chapter 2: First Times

**Aw yeah chapter 2 is up! Kristanna and Jackelsa in this chapter Enjoy~**

* * *

"Anna?"

Elsa calls out from Anna's room, in hopes of waking her up in time. She taps the tip of her shoes on the cement floor impatiently as she waited. She calls her name out for the second, third time. And on the fourth, Anna sits up, yawning.

"Yeah?" Anna says in reply as she stretches eyes heavy from sleep. Her hair in pure mess, maybe it would be mistaken for a hornet's nest. She sits up half asleep as she waits for what else Elsa had to say next, smacking her lips tasting the after taste of chocolate and milk she had for dinner last midnight on the tip of her tongue over the bundle of sensitive nerves. She hears her call out again.

"Did I wake you? Sorry about that."

"No, no. I've been up for hours," she yawns again as she then rests her cheek in one hand, still dreaming about riding unicorns into the sunset as that was her dream was before her deep slumber was disturbed by her older sister. Elsa sighed.

"It's the first day of school."

"The first day of shcooo—" her sleepy face was immediately replaced with a smile. She snaps out from her slouched posture as she jumps out of bed, excitement overflowing within her. "It's the first day of school!"

Elsa leans over the door as she pressed her ear against the wood, wondering as to what happened to Anna when she realized what time it was. She glances down her wristwatch, seeing it was only fifteen minutes before her first subject was about to begin. Slightly startled as she was about to call out to Anna once more, her younger sister suddenly opens the door and swings her arms over her sister's neck, catching Elsa in surprise.

"It's the first day of school!" she repeats. She rushes off, leaving a very confused Elsa scratching her head. She sees in just a few moments after being awoken, Anna was already fully dressed up for the first day of school. She wore a lime-green skirt with a matching shirt. Her braids pigtailed in two as it always was and she wore her favorite flat shoes for that day. As well as she wore a bright big smile across her face at that time. Elsa on the other hand wore a cottoned scarf over her neck, her hair in a loose French braid on the side as it always was. She wore her magenta skirt that was up to her knees, a collared shirt, and high heels. She looked far more formal in her dress rather than Anna.

Anna rushes to their kitchen, gobbling up what seemed like pancakes and eggs for breakfast Elsa had made earlier. Elsa was simply astonished by her energy, she was bursting of life at such an early time of day.

Before Elsa could say another word, Anna grabs hold of her arm and pulls her to the door as she swung her backpack behind her. As she grabs hold of the doorknob, she smiles at her older sister.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Anna stared in awe at the grand entrance gate of their school, banners everywhere making every student feeling welcomed and greeted warmly. Students of college everywhere, laughter filled the air. People of high standards walked around the campus in pride. Anna was sure most of them graduated from prestigious high schools as well, which made her feel a little embarrassed of where she came from. There was a fountain that erupts in front of the entrance of the main building, which was designed like the high-class mansions she saw in TV. Trees scattered around the area, making the air clear and fresh. The autumn air blowing by, winds of a fresh new start bellowed behind her. She takes a deep breath and exhales loudly. She bites her lips in nervousness, just thinking about entering school made her stomach flip. She surely didn't want to throw up her breakfast, Elsa would be steamed.

She grips at her backpack and looks at her sister beside her, who was casually standing by her side. Elsa clutched at her designer handbag and turns her head over to her.

"You ready?"

Anna nods and they both enter the door.

Somehow, walking along the hallways felt odd to Anna. As they walked by, people who were laughing and having fun together or whatever they were doing would suddenly stop and stare at them. Well, at Elsa actually. It didn't seem to bother Elsa as they continued to walk passed by. It made her stomach queasy, having so many people watch them with wide eyes as silence hung in the air. Was there something on her face? Did she have a large zit on her forehead? Is her hair evolving into snakes without her even noticing?

Anna was meaning to ask her about this, but Elsa suddenly stops at her tracks.

"So, this is your first class. Biology am I correct?" she says as she points to one of the doors across the hallway. Anna blinks, trying to recall at what her schedule was. When she remembers, she nods suddenly.

"Oh, yeah. Right," she looks across the hallway, people were chattering across the halls. "What's your first subject?"

"I've got psychology for today, I must be going. See you around," Elsa waves goodbye formally and Anna waves back. "Good luck with your first day."

Anna smiles.

"You too."

And with that, Elsa had disappeared into the crowd.

Anna takes in another deep breath, she was determined to make new friends on her first class. She glances down at her wristwatch, 7:40. She thought to herself that she had plenty of time to mingle around. As she turns around and enters the room, she wore her genuine smile as she always did.

But much to her distress, the people of her class were too snobbish and high-class for her standards. Across the room, she sees a small group of girls that wore heavy make-up and black tees while smoking a joint, which she knew was illegal. Arendelle U was a smoke free campus, to which these girls were obviously violating. While at the far corner of the room, there were rich brats sitting at their table chatting and bragging to each other about their experiences outside the country. In the far back were a group of nerds talking about a new game that was released over the weekend that had the most '_rad'_ graphics and gameplay.

Anna tried to fit in, really. She tried talking to the group of girls smoking, she gets friendly but when they offered her a pack, she had to refuse. She is after all a lady, and she was thought of etiquette and that smoking has harmful effects on the body. And after she rejected their offer in a kind manner, they shooed her away.

She also tried fitting in with the rich kids. Too bad everything they talked about was out of the world. They bragged about everything. One girl with heavy make-up and bright jewelry around her neck was saying something about going to one of Justin Bieber's concerts. While another tried bragging and boasting about touring around Asia last week. Well yes, of course Anna is rich too. She is the daughter of a successful businessman, but she loved to keep things simple. She never wanted fancy dresses and hundred karat accessories. She did whatever she wanted and what made her feel comfortable, she didn't care about price tags. And with that, of course she definitely didn't fit in with them too.

So now she goes for the nerds, too bad their vocabulary was far too deep for her leveled head to understand. And whatever they were talking about was completely foreign to her, it simply made her mind explode. It made her feel like they were some sort of aliens that had abducted her, and she's the only normal human being in the group. And after so, she excuses herself instead of being kicked out of the group.

She slumps on one of the chairs in front. She glances over her shoulder, she definitely didn't fit in with these people. She felt as if she had already failed on the first day of school, it made her feel as if she was in high school. Well, except for the fact that the students weren't 3-4 people per section. This was college, _Arendelle University _to say the least. It had one of the highest standards, best offered education in the world. Too bad she felt isolated as she always was.

But somehow her optimism didn't stop her from giving up. Before she could get up and socialize with them once more, she feels a hand over her shoulder.

"Hi."

A voice squeaked behind her. She sits up, and looks behind her to see who was trying to talk to her at that time.

A blonde with a sleeveless pink top was smiling at her. Like her, her face was sprinkled with freckles as well. She had skin as fair and green emerald eyes looking at her. She had a satchel over her shoulder, stained with different colors with paintbrushes sticking out of its pockets. And with that, Anna immediately knew she was an art student.

"Oh, hey!" Anna chirps, a little too excitedly. The blonde smiles back at her.

"You know, trying to fit in with people won't do any good. Just be yourself, you'll find people just like you," at her words, Anna remembers Elsa's advise for her as well. '_Just be yourself.' _Elsa's words rung through her mind as she recalls what she had said just last week. She smiles and nods.

"I will. And hey, seems like I've found someone already."

"Same," she laughs lightly. She reaches her hand out to Anna to which she shakes her hand in response. "Name's Rapunzel Rampion."

"I'm Anna, Anna Rendelle," Rapunzel stops shaking her hand.

"Rendelle? As in one of—_thee _Rendelle's?" she asks with big round eyes. Anna slowly nods.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Why do I ask? The Rendelle's are known here! Your parents are the ones who founded the Frozen Enterprises that's worldwide right now, correct?"

She nods again.

"Cool!" Rapunzel chirps. Their chatting was suddenly cut when a red head with the wildest curls suddenly sits beside Anna. She wore tattered jeans and what seemed like was an old shirt with a bear symbol. She throws her bag across her desk as she cups her cheeks and rests her elbows on her desk.

"Ugh, Mondays," she groans to herself silently. Anna hinted on the redheads heavy accent which seemed like Scottish. Her face long and still seemed sleepy. Rapunzel calls out to her.

"Hey, Mer! So nice to see you at college too!"

The red head turns to her.

"Oh, you. Hey Punzie," she waves with her fingers as she yawns. "Still as bright as ever."

"Punzie?" Anna turns to Rapunzel with her face twisted in slight wonder. Rapunzel puts a stray hair behind her ear.

"Oh, people from high school used to call me Punzie. Kinda like a nickname, since some say Rapunzel is too long for a name."

"Punzie," Anna scratches her chin. "That's cute! I like it."

Rapunzel laughs at her comment.

"Thanks. And by the way, this is Merida. She's a close friend from high school," she motions at the red head. She yawns back in greeting.

"Sup."

"Hi, I'm Anna Re—"

"Rendelle!" Rapunzel suddenly buzzes in. "I mean like, _thee _Rendelle. You know, Elsa Rendelle's little sister am I correct?"

Anna nods. Merida clasps her hands as she turns to her.

"Oh, that's cool! Mus' be awesome ta get all pampered up by bein' one of the royals, eh?"

Anna frowns.

"Yeah, kinda. But it's not like—"

"Oh, pish-posh lassie! Am like ye ya know? Merida DunBroch after all. A can relate," she jives in with her statements. Anna gasps.

"DunBroch? _Thee_ DunBroch? The family name that always gets an award during the Olympics every year?" she hung her mouth open in disbelief. Merida and Rapunzel laughed.

"A know, sports are ma passion! Swimmin', track n' field, martial arts, you name 'em! But I've got a special luv fer archery."

"She's right!" Rapunzel chimes in. "She's great with all sports but Mer is awesome with the bow and arrow."

The three girls began to chat with each other in a friendly way. Their laughter rang through the halls after finding out how much in common the three of them were. They knew that for the rest of college, they've found new friends they'd love to spend time around with. Especially for Anna. Merida and Rapunzel found her undeniably likeable, mostly because of her childish and playful self. Anna couldn't simply contain herself as they say something three of them liked in common.

"Where have you guys been all my life!" she bursts in excitement as she cups her cheeks. _Finally. Company, friends. _This is what she's been dreaming of for so long.

Before the two could say another word, someone sits beside Rapunzel with the chair making a sound of a _thunk. _The three of them turned to him.

Anna eyed this guy with brown luxurious hair and fair skin. Yet his hair was wild and was sticking out in all directions, as if he hadn't brushed his hair at all. He wore a blue hoodie and torn pants, bad boy material. Merida punches his shoulder.

"Ouch!" he yelps.

"Yer late! As always," Merida says. "Thought ya'd change when we got ta college."

"Ugh, do you really have to give me a lecture so early in the morning? Plus, the professor isn't here yet. So technically, I'm not late," he protests as he rubs his sore shoulder.

Another boy walks into the room, to which the brown haired boy calls out for.

"Hiccup! My man, sit next to me here," he pats at the seat next to him. The boy fidgets and nods nervously as he follows.

He takes a seat as he adjusts his glasses.

Merida turns to Anna.

"This dingbat here is Jack Frost, ya know. Like the expression ya hear," she points with her thumb at the pale boy. Jack frowns.

"Hey! What kind of introduction is that? You do know how much I like to make a good impression with the ladies," his frown turns into an immediate smile as he winks at Anna. Anna cocks an eyebrow at what he does, completely oblivious that he was _trying _to kind of, well, hit on her.

He suddenly swings his arms around the boy that was seated next to him. He nuzzles his cheek onto his with a smile on his face.

"And this twig seated next to me is Hiccup! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" Hiccup tries to free himself from his friend's grasps. "Just met this dope a while ago, he was getting beaten up by some jocks in the hallways."

Anna knits her eyebrows up in worry.

"Beaten up? By who? Why?" she asks repeatedly as she glances over to poor Hiccup. She sees one of his cheeks burned from what seemed like a punch mark that grazed his face. Hiccup turns away, trying to hide both shame and embarrassment along his face.

He had brown hair that was thoroughly combed to the side. He wore a sweater vest of dark green and brown and pants that went along with it. Anna noticed that he was frail and skinny compared to usual college guys, it made him look like he was in junior high instead. Jack tugs onto his neck.

"He's a shy fellow, but really smart! He's a scholar!" he said as he turned to Hiccup. All three girls stare at him wide smiles on their faces.

"Oh, er, yeah. I am," he smiles faintly at them.

"Oh! A scholar," Anna cooed at him. "You're like my sis, she's a scholar too you know."

"Your sis?" Jack asks.

"Oh, sorry," she puts her hair behind her ear. "I guess I haven't formally introduced myself. I'm Anna Rendelle, Elsa Rendelle's younger sister."

Jack snaps his fingers as his eyes grew wide in realization.

"Oh! Yeah! I know her, she was voted for one of the _hottest _girls in campus," he smirks as his face turns into a perverted smile. "I'd sure love to meet her."

Anna suddenly jolts up from her seat, her face red from a rush of anger.

"Excuse me?! Hot? _My _sister is a businesswoman, and just so you know she's one of the most poised and formal person I've ever-known!" she nearly screams as she holds herself back. People were staring at them now. She felt a rush of embarrassment, she's never felt so violated by someone like him.

Jack jokingly laughs.

"I know, I was just kidding! But really, some did vote for her last spring."

Merida groans.

"Sorry but that Anna. Jack's a jerk after all. Ya know when we were in high school? He's gotta be one of the most childish guys I've ever met. And unfortunately, he still is."

Jack rolls his eyes to what the Scott said. Before he could say something to Anna, their professor walks into the room. Anna glances at the clock that hung up on the wall, it was already 8:28. Their professor was late for almost 30 minutes.

As their lecturer clears her throat, Rapunzel glances over at Anna. She saw that there was a wide smile over her face.

* * *

Jack skipped along the hallways of the university, trying to find a way to relieve himself of boredom from his last class, Mr. Bunnymund. He bored the life out of him though he knew the professor a long time ago, he knew him since high school. Mr. Bunnymund would always call him unexpectedly while in the middle of a boring class, and when Jack stood while scratching the back of his head, the 30 year old man would begin to have a lecture about what a student who didn't care about his grades looked like, and made Jack the perfect example.

He'd say few insults about the boy, though he did it to roughly encourage the young man to open up his textbooks even just once in a while and s_tudy. _Many people had tried making Jack study. He was a bright kid, really. Though he was infected by this one disease that always pulled his grades to the ground: _laziness._

Jack tried to cure himself of this affliction. He tried reading his textbooks, tried solving angles and even tried memorizing notes for goodness sake. But going through loads of papers made his head swirl. And he really wasn't that too motivated to learn anything. It was considered a miracle that he graduated and passed Arendelle U's entrance exam for college. Most of the people he knew gasped in awe as their eyes widened and swore to death they'd believe in gremlins if what he was saying it was true that he passed the exam.

Jack sighed.

People thought so little of him, he really is capable of taking care of himself and do whatever he wanted. He could stir his own life, he doesn't need anyone.

As the young boy gets caught in his train of thoughts, he bumps into someone. Their shoulders crashing with one another as the impact of the one who bumps into him overthrows him.

His head hits the ground, pretty hard. His vision is in a daze, head swirling as if there had been an earthquake that hit Arendelle U that shook his world.

He lay flat on his back as he groaned, he feels a weight over him. Light, not heavy. As he regains conscience, he sees papers flying everywhere as a woman's body lay atop him. His eyes widened to the sight of her.

She had platinum blonde hair, the first he's ever saw. It was braided onto the side, her bangs brushed up atop her head. Her skin was pale like his though her face was sprinkled with light freckles. Her eyes tightly closed, her purple eyeliner accenting the heavy make-up she wore. Her lips colored magenta as her nose crinkled to the impact her slim body had over his.

Jack's heart nearly stops.

He's never been in a situation like this before, and never has he thought of being in such a plight. His heart races to the feeling of her arms edged over his neck, her long legs arched over his hip. Her head rested on his chest as he tried to steady his breathing. He bites at his lower lip, trying to form a rational thought from the mere accident they just had.

He feels warmth enveloped all over his body to the feeling of hers pressed against his. He couldn't help but graze his hand over her shoulder and all the way to her back. He feels a blush spread across his face as he mindlessly pulls her body against his.

She shivers from his foreign touch. He immediately pulls his hand back protectively to his chest. Slowly, her head turns to him as her long lashes flutter as she opens her eyes. Striking blue eyes looks into his brown orbs. And when she realized their positions, she immediately hesitates to sit up.

"Oh my goodness," she holds her hand over her mouth in shock. Jack follows her eyes as he rested his weight on his elbows that he used for support. He bites his lower lip, unable to speak or try to say something to the beaut that sat on his hips. He feels a rush in his veins and a swirl in his stomach he had never experienced before.

She immediately scrambles to her feet, brushing her skirt and putting her a stray hair behind her ear as she then bowed down in humiliation, cheeks burning shame.

"I'm so terribly sorry, I wasn't looking at all its really all my fault I—" her blabbering was cut off as Jack stood and grazed his firm hands over her cheek and through her hair. He pulls her close as he continuous to stare at her, as if he's in a trance that he just couldn't _stop _himself from touching her, looking at her, he was so dazed. He tries to memorize every little feature she has, how simply breathtaking her beauty was. Jack swore he must be looking like a pervert right now, but he couldn't help himself.

And with that, Elsa suddenly swats his hands away from her face as she cupped her cheeks, startled at his actions. She clears her throat as she turns away immediately form his gaze as she began to pick up the papers that were left scattered on the floor. Jack felt his cheeks heat up, maybe it was kind of _rude _to stare and touch a female in such a way. But who could blame him? He was in the age of flying hormones and getting dumbstruck at unlikely beauties such as her, how could he stop himself?

"Sorry," she abruptly blurts out again as she continues to collect the papers on the floor. Jack kneels down to help her, picking up the papers that he believed _he _was the one responsible for because of his carelessness.

"No, I should be sorry," he said as he picks one paper that was slightly crinkled. It was her recent test paper, a perfect score. He squints his eyes to the side of the paper, a familiar name that popped inside his head. "_You're thee _Elsa Rendelle?"

She jumps at his question, slightly startled. She glances over to him from her shoulder, her brows knitted up. "Um, yes."

"Woaaah!" Jack exclaims, turning to her with his 'o' shaped mouth. She giggles. "I've heard of you! You're like, the youngest CEO of any company. So young yet so successful already."

She grimaces. "Not really."

"_Not _really? Oh, come on! You're like, 21, correct?"

She nods.

"See?! It must take a _really _smart person to run a whole company. I'm like, 19 and I still don't know the meaning of the word dégel even though I took French class in high school!"

She laughs lightly at what he says, but he wasn't joking.

"Thaw."

"Excuse me?" he says in confusion.

"Thaw," she repeats. "Dégel means thaw in French."

"Oh," the white haired boy simply says. Now he understood now. A wild idea struck him. "Oh, oh! I've got a pick up line. I hope you don't, um, mind me using it on you?"

She raises a brow and shook her head. "I do not mind."

A mischievous smile spreads across his lips as he clears his throat. "Hey, are you fire?"

She plays along. "Why?"

"Cuz you just thawed my heart," he grins cheekily.

And with that, he draws a hearty laugh from her lips, not because it was funny but she found it oddly sweet. He smiles, as if his self-esteem had been boosted to a hundred levels just by making her laugh, just by making her smile.

But as soon after, her laugh was immediately cut to the realization of what she was doing. Was she… _flirting? _Her eyes grew wide at that moment, feeling fear creep on the back of her spine as she then suddenly scrambled the papers into her arms as she collected them, turning away from the boy.

His face morphs into confusion, as he taps on her shoulder to which she jumps to his touch.

"Hey."

"Sorry, I forgot I still have lots to do," she said as she stuffed her papers into her purse and immediately rushes off without a word of goodbye at all.

Jack stood there, alone again. In the middle of the halls, while people chatted and laughed around him not knowing the state of the boy as he felt an empty void unfamiliar to him that stirred in his gut that ached and pained.

"…bye. I guess."

* * *

After classes, the trio met at the school canteen.

They kept chatting all the way, yet much to Anna's distress, her two friends still had classes after lunch. Anna's schedule was different from theirs, and during Mondays she had a lot of free time. So after munching around the canteen, her two friends wave goodbye to her as they head out to their next subjects.

Anna sighed as she walked through the hallways. She thought about looking for Elsa, but she remembered that Elsa's schedule during Mondays were up to 7 in the evening.

Without a clue to where she'd go next, she thought that she'd just explore the campus on her free time. But as the hallway comes to a curve to the right, she bumps into a certain someone.

She lands on her butt, her papers flying everywhere from the impact she had with the stranger. She rubs her sore bottom as she mutters to herself repeated _'ouchies'. _

"Sorry about that!"

That voice, wait. It sounded oddly familiar to her. She looks up and sees prince charming offering her a hand of help. It was all in her head, but she was seeing starts as the familiar face had a light shining behind him with hearts flying all around the room. Her heart skipped in a different beat.

"It's you!" he exclaims. And it was him, Hans. Hans Isles.

"Hans!" she said as she felt her face burn. And surely, she was blushing at that time. He helps her up to her feet, she brushes her skirt and began playing with one of her braids in nervousness.

"So, um, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"I study here, obviously," he lets out a lighthearted chuckle. Anna mentally slaps herself.

"Oh."

"And obviously you too, eh?"

"Yeah," she nods awkwardly.

"I'm a major in business, it's my fourth year here in Arendelle U. And these halls are for the seniors. Tell me, how did a freshman get here?"

Anna's face burned once more in embarrassment. "Oh, um, I—"

He laughs.

"No, I'm kidding! Obviously you're lost, eh? I just got off my last subject. Want me to show you around?" he said with a small smile on his face. Anna immediately smiled.

"Sure!"

And with that, they toured along the campus.

He shows her the fountain in front, he told her how much he loves hanging around there during breaks. He takes her to the court, where some college guys were playing ball. He shows her to the library, where he told her he'd be happy enough to tutor her if she needed any help with her subjects.

For the rest of the afternoon, the two of them strolled around the campus with laughter and genuine smiles over their faces as they joked and told stories to each other. Anna found out the two of them had so much in common, such as Hans had also been shut out due to his 12 older brothers that always overshadowed him. She could relate.

And in the near end of the day, they sat by the fountain talking and laughing their heads off. Suddenly, Hans stands from where he had seated and talks hold of Anna's hand. She blushes.

"Can I say something crazy?" his grip tightens on her hands. "Will you go out with me?"

Anna gasped.

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" She exclaimed as she covers her mouth in sheer happiness.

Soon after, they part ways and say their goodbyes. Anna, in the midst of excitement tries to head over to Elsa's next subject, but reminds herself that Elsa told her earlier to go back home immediately after her last class. So she fights the urge to go meet Elsa, she knew her sister was far too busy to tend to her needs at that time.

She begins to walk back to their apartment, just a few blocks from school. She slung her backpack over her shoulder, her head high up in the clouds as she just had the best day of her life, _ever. _

New friends, new place, new lover. Everything was perfect and she knew nothing was going to destroy such a wonderful day. Well, maybe except for a rain that was about to fall.

It began to drizzle. Anna looked up, the skies were dark and no sun could be found up in the skies. She glances down her wristwatch, it was only 5 o'clock but it already looked like 8 in the evening.

"Oh great!" she exclaimed as she began to make a run for it. She couldn't afford to get her dress damped in the rain, it was brand new! She looks back and forth for shelter, but nothing with a good shade was along her way.

But before all her hope has died, she glances at what was in front of her. A small cabin like designed building that was different from all others. It was made of wood instead of the usual brick and cemented walls and tiled floors. On its billboard wrote _Oaken's Trading Post_ and as she squinted her eyes was a small writing badly handwritten that said _And Iced Coffees._ She could go for coffee at such a time.

She rushes to enter the cabin, a small bell rings in announcement of her entry. A man with a wide smile greeted her warmly. "Welcome to Oaken's Trading Post, ya."

Anna brushes her damped dress, her hair wet as well. She wondered along to his cashier as she eyed the surroundings. The place was completely empty except for a few goods that were displayed along the shelves. The place was warm and cozy, Anna felt right at home. "Oh, this is nice."

Oaken smiles at her. "Thank you. Would you like to buy a raincoat or something, ya?"

He looks under some shelves and sits up right once more in front of his customer. He displays a dark green raincoat made of plastic and hands them over to her. Anna smiles thankfully for the miracle before her eyes. She didn't have to run to through the rain anymore. She hands him his pay to which Oaken gratefully accepted. "Thank you for your service, ya."

Anna was kind of tired from the sprint she had over to the shop, she thought about resting for a moment. She looks around the shop once more. "I thought this place had coffee?"

"It does."

"Oh, great!" she chirps. She could really go for a nice hot cocoa at such a time. Suddenly, thunder crackled from outside making her jump in fright. "Wow, it's like a storm. Who'd be out at such a time?"

The bell chimes once more.

Anna glances over her shoulder to see a tall, fair, gruff man carrying what seemed like ice behind his back. Ice covered his clothing as well as his blonde hair sprinkled with ice. He pulled his mask down to breathe in the warmth of Oaken's shop. He walks to the counter and stands beside Anna.

"Him," Oaken says in reply to what Anna was saying earlier. Her teal eyes look up to the man beside her, slightly feeling uncomfortable.

The man hands Oaken a small bag which seemed like pay for something. It drops to the counter with a loud 'thud' and clangs of coins. Anna eyes him carefully. She is slightly intimidated by this man unlike what she felt around Hans. Hans was charming, gorgeous, and minded his manners. Unlike this guy. He just barged in the place without a meaningful hello or anything. But Anna guessed that wasn't necessary, since she didn't know this stranger that stood beside her. Yet there _really _was something intimidating about him that made her kind of jumpy.

Anna doesn't notice that she's been staring up to him for quite some time, too caught up in her own thoughts. He notices her.

"Can I help you?" he raises an eyebrow at her. Anna suddenly shook her head, slightly embarrassed for staring. She clears her throat and tries to look away from him as she puts her hair behind her ear. "Um, uh, no."

Oaken then smiles at the two of them. "Actually, you can help her, ya."

Both turn to raise an eyebrow to what he had just said.

"She's looking for your coffee shop."

Anna couldn't help but look up once more to the mountain man that entered the store, as to which he did the same. He looks down at her in disbelief, raising an eyebrow once more. "You're looking for… my shop?"

She cocks her shoulders to his question, uncertainty slightly gushed within her. "I kinda wanted a place to rest."

He glances down at her, she's dripping wet from the brewing storm outside. She was shivering, slightly. Trying to hold back the cold she was feeling. The mountain man couldn't help but notice her state.

The blonde sighs. "Okay, come with me."

He motions for her to follow him. Anna looks up to him once more, maybe this guy wasn't as bad as she thought he was. They began to walk to the end of the cabin, she sees another counter displaying cups and menu boards at front. It was hard to see because it was hidden behind displays of shoes and dresses from Oaken's shop. The blonde man pulls a seat for her. "Have a seat, let me whip you up something nice."

She does, she seats up on the stool, having slight trouble seating on it because it was too high for her. She rests her elbows on the wooden counter and tries to warm herself up by hugging herself. She watches him work his way. His place was crooked, compared to Oaken's shop. The wallpaper displayed chibi reindeer heads that were slightly scraped off, with wooden cabinets that were obviously weren't being cleaned thoroughly. She ran one of her fingers through the counter, dusty. Unlike Oaken's in which everything was new and cheery, his place was by far old and dreary compared to Oaken's. Yet Anna found the place oddly comfortable.

She watches him over the counter as he removes his ice-stained jacket and places it on the rack on the side. He then removes his cap as he brushes his blonde hair and bangs to his face. He clasps his hands as he tries to warm himself up as he then reaches for a pink apron on another rack. As he wears the pink apron along his waist, Anna couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Unfortunately for her, he noticed as he cocks an eyebrow. "Never seen a man in an apron before?"

She clears her throat and sits up, trying to keep herself contained. "Um, no. Let alone a man wearing a, uh, pink one."

He sighs and goes back to his work.

Anna found him oddly stubborn for some reason.

He pulls out a glass cup from one of the drawers and starts to work his magic. Anna eyes the mountain man from her seat as she peaks over to him as he brews the coffee by the counter. Blonde hair brushing through his delicate face, skin fair and as pale as hers, yet his large physique was immensely different from her petite body. Little did she notice that she was staring. Again.

Finally, the room was filled with a captivating scent of coffee and chocolate as he places the cup to the counter. He finished faster than she expected him to be done.

Anna glances down to her cup, hot coffee and mocha with whipped cream along with glazed chocolate on the side. She was tempted to drink it all at once, yet tried to have a little more self-control as she gulped.

"Looks… good," she mumbles out and licks her pink lips. The blonde man laughs lightly.

"Go ahead, give it a try."

She then looks up to him in permission, eyes gleaming in eagerness as he smiles at her and nods. She mixes the drink together, and gives it a sip.

"Mm~" she sighs contentedly, happy to had a heartwarming drink in the city. She thinks to herself that this was by far the first of her favorites after coming home, her first coffee in the city. She begins to take a few more gulps as the drink runs down her throat to her stomach and swirls in mixture of blended tastes and textures that warmed her soul. She opens her eyes to see the blonde barista staring at her over his shoulder as he cleaned some cups by the sink.

"You're the first," he chuckles out. Anna raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"First what?"

"First customer since this year," he sighs. She stares at him in disbelief, eyes growing wide with slight concern.

"It's the middle of the year and school just started… and I'm your _first _customer? You've got to be kidding me!" she says as she slams her palms on the counter, she couldn't simply believe it.

"Woah, tiger. No need to get all jumpy."

"Oh, um, sorry," she then settles back to her seat as she cradled the glass cup in her hands.

"No, don't be. People here in Arendelle prefer Starbucks and all kinds of other well-known brands of coffee instead of a small coffee shop in the depths of its alleys unknown to any living soul in the world," he mutters beneath his breath sarcastically, refusing to face the strawberry-blonde teen. Anna swore there was disappointment in his tone. Yet he then managed to glance over to her with a small smile along his lips.

Anna felt hurt because of his state, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Her lips then curve into a small smile in hopes of cheering him up. "Gee, that sure seems kinda lonely, huh. I actually really like this place, it's a shame people don't come here often."

He nods in agreement.

"If it helps, I'd be happy to visit here every once in a while," she says as she settles her drink on the counter. He smiles back. They have a long eye-to-eye contact, silence hung in the air. No, not the awkward silence. The comfortable silence that people don't usually experience. But with him, Anna felt perfectly comfortable.

He suddenly realizes at what they were doing, and breaks contact with her teal eyes as he then continues to wash the cup he was holding. Anna pouts.

"Ah, and you know. You're not only my first customer," his voice gets caught in his throat, but he clears so and continues. Anna tilts her head in wonder. "You're also the first person I brewed hot coffee for."

"Hot coffee?" She asks him slightly confused.

"Yep, well if you read the sign outside it said '_and Iced Coffees.' _Cold coffee is my specialty, pretty much why most people call me the ice-master. I can make anything out of ice. And to tell the truth, it's my first time making hot coffee. Ever," he chuckled as he continues to wash his cups and wares. Anna looks at him in astonishment.

"Wow, really? It's really good! And thanks," she feels her face heat up slightly. She found it to be… _sweet._

"You're looking cold, feisty-pants. So I thought you'd enjoy hot coffee instead. I wouldn't want to freeze my first customer to death."

She chuckles at his statement and began to finish her drink. And as soon as she did, she sighs contentedly. Warmth enveloped her insides.

"I surely do."

He glances over to her as his eyes grew wide and suddenly throwing his head back as he laughed. Her face twisted in confusion.

"What? What's up?"

The blonde began to walk over to the counter as he pulled a napkin out his pocket.

"Not 'up', more like 'what'," he said as he begins to wipe her pink lips. She had moustache from drinking the coffee too fast, she forgot it would stain on her upper lips. She blushed as he finished wiping her lips.

"T-thanks," she stammers, slightly embarrassed at what he did. He didn't seem to mind.

"Nah, I should be the one saying thanks," he smiles at her. "I'm Kristoff."

She puts a stray hair behind her ear and smiles back. "Anna Rende—"

She was cut off as she suddenly jumps out from her seat. Kristoff was clearly surprised of her sudden actions as he suddenly turned to face Anna. "What's wrong?"

"Wait, what time is it—" Her jaw drops open as she stared at the owl clock over the counter as it ticked. It read 6:42 on the clock. Anna then began to search for her wallet.

"No, no, no, no, no," she repeatedly mumbled over and over. Kristoff raised an eyebrow once more at her. Anna slaps her forehead to her realization. She then turns to Kristoff, pale cheeks turning bright pink as she bit her lip.

"Kristoff, I'm sorry I don't have any money left and I've really got to go I'll pay for it another time I promise and it's just that—" she glances up once more. Elsa had a rule that before seven in the evening, she needed to be in the apartment no matter what. And she knew Elsa always kept her word. "Oh my goodness she is so going to kill me."

She ran towards the door and opened it as Kristoff then called out for her name, yet in her rush she completely ignores what he was about to say. The rain had turned into a drizzle, yet the chilling air stayed and rushed inside the open door. She vanishes before his eyes, disappointment slightly stirred inside of him. He then glances down at his counter, sadly poking at the cup she drank from.

"…My first customer."

* * *

**Aw yeah Kristoff and Jack finally revealed! So, what do you think about their first meetings? Sorry I made Jack into this kind of douche bag at first, but it gets better. I promise! And yes, his hair is brown like his past self from the movie, but find out how his hair turns white in this story eventually. Let me know what you think, so don't forget to leave a review~ **

**And thank you to all those who've favorited/reviewed/followed, you guys give me inspiration to go on. Don't forget to review this chap too! See you next week!**

**Duck, out! Peace ya'll!**


	4. Chapter 3: Blooming

**Hey guys, it's ducky here! Wooh, sorry for the delay. My history teacher gave us hell by passing a really hard project within this week. I barely got enough sleep but TADAAA~ I finally finished chapter 3! So, here ya'll go! I hope it's worth it. Enjoy~**

* * *

It's been three months since the start of school, where the trees leaves would turn and dry as autumn came by. It was this time of the year they would welcome the season of autumn, and say goodbye to the summer's heat. The crisp air blowing by as the new faces and foreign places to Anna eventually became normal to her. She was now living a normal life she had always dreamed of.

She walks down the halls, people turning to her with a smile as they greet her. She greets back, she's already made so many friends in the past 3 months. She held loads of paper works in her hands as she headed for her next class. She stayed up all night trying to finish the hard homework Ms. Parr gave them just yesterday, it nearly made her mind explode. She finished it at exactly 2 AM in the morning, much to her happiness. She yawns as she continues to walk in the busy halls of the university.

And in the middle of the crowd, she sees a face that's most familiar to her. A mischievous smile forms in her delicate face as she thinks of something to scare the wits out of him. His blonde hair was easy to spot in the crowd, as well as his tall structure. He really does stand out in the crowd. He stood in front of his locker as he loaded his bag with books he would need for his next subject.

Anna sneaks behind him, as she quietly drops the papers she was holding nearby her feet. She then crouches down and pounces at him, legs wrapping around his waists and arms clutching at his neck. The blonde man nearly falls back in surprise.

"Aha!" she laughs as her head fell back as she continuously clung to him.

"Anna!" he laughs, choking slightly as her arms block his esophagus from breathing. He takes hold of her arm as she releases him from her grasps, a smile on her face.

"Did I scare you?" she asks innocently, eyes fluttering up to him.

"Nope, more like nearly choked to death," he replies sarcastically as he rubs at his neck. She giggles as she lightly punches him on his arm.

Yes, the same barista she met from Oaken's Trading Post and Iced Coffees, Kristoff Bjorgman. They met soon after the next day they met at the café, at school where Anna calls out to him in the middle of the crowd as soon as she realized it was him. At first she mispronounces his name as she calls him 'Christopher', to which he shook his head and rubbed his temple and states his correct name. She then clasps her hands together and says her apologies that time, and right after she pulls out her wallet and brings out a bill for what she owed him. At that time, Kristoff was astonished. Most people would get away for the chance they got for a free drink, but she kept her word. And at that, a wonderful friendship blossomed.

Anna liked hanging out with Kristoff a lot. And the same goes for Kristoff. Well, Kristoff was more of an outcast from the people at school, he kept his mouth shut most of the time and spoke at times only when he needed to. He was truly a man of few words. But he was the opposite of Anna. Anna was a real blabbermouth. She never was afraid to speak her mind. Sometimes, she lets her talkativeness get the better of her and at times she'd just burst out laughing without a care if her smile was too big for her face, or if the joke wasn't even funny enough. She'd just laugh and have a good time at the worst moments sometimes.

Anna's headstrong and could be a _little _stubborn sometimes. She likes to do things her way and take things head on and clean whatever mess she had at the aftermath of her consequences. Unlike Kristoff, he likes to think before he does anything. It was one of the things they were completely opposites of, but through the course of time they learned to set their differences.

Anna was true.

Unlike most people Kristoff had met. He has this strong belief that dogs are _way _better than people. He has this chocolate brown Labrador retriever named Sven, to which he considered as his best friend. He says that people will beat you, curse you, and cheat you. He gained all of these beliefs from not wanting to make friends, thinking of people were just an annoyance to him.

But Anna was different.

He tried to push her away for the past few weeks when school began, but she was like a leech that kept getting on his skin not wanting to let him off. But instead of sucking out his blood, she gave him life. Yes, she annoyed him multiple times. Such as the times she couldn't understand their lessons, she'd rush to Kristoff's help right away. And she even bugged him about adding new menus to his café, much to his distress.

But there was something about her that he couldn't put a finger on, something was different from her. There's this s_omething _about her that he just couldn't bring himself to ignore her. That's why every time she'd ask him to teach her, she'd look up to him with a pouting face and puppy dog eyes that warmed his heart oddly. So he'd give in and help her with a groan. Anna kept suggesting new meals for his café, to which he couldn't understand since Anna is his only customer after all that visited every afternoon right after her last subject ended. One day Anna does admit while thumbing at her fingers with guilt in her voice that she kept suggesting French toast and chocolate cake since they are her favorite. To which Kristoff laughs and does consider adding the food into his menu. When Anna heard it, she began jumping up and down like a child as Kristoff laughed at her childish acts.

These were the simple reasons why he started to like hanging out with her, until now.

It was also because of her he got a chance to have his own small group of friends, which Anna added him into. He met Rapunzel Rampion, the shy and sweet art major. Merida DunBroch, came from the line of great athletes. Hiccup Haddock, kind and smart scholar of Arendelle U. And Jack Frost, the mischievous guy of the group.

Among them all, Kristoff preferred Anna's company more than anyone else's. He found her comforting and sweet, he could be who he truly was when he was around her. Anna felt the same.

Too bad her heart was already taken.

By Hans, Hans Isles. The kind, sweet, smart, perfect man every woman envisioned was him. A scholar and a real prince charming. Anna sure was struck by his love too.

And among all the women that swooned and fell in love head over heels over him, the only girl he returned his feelings were for Anna. The one and only, amazing Anna Rendelle. Well, not completely. They just dated for the last three most since they first met. These were one of the few factors Kristoff didn't trust Anna at first, because her decisions were too quick and her mind is always in a haze. Well when he told her this, she stormed off the lecture room while shouting back at him, "It's true love!"

And the next day after the short tantrum she threw at psychology class, Anna entered the class she had in common with Kristoff with her head hanging and her spirits down. She tells him that when her older sister, Elsa, learned about her relationship, she was far beyond mad. Anna told Kristoff that Elsa was so steamed at that time her voice was up to the roof and her face was so red she was worried her head would pop. Well, Anna understood. After all, she did promise herself she wanted to reconnect with Elsa, so she did her best to live up to her sister's expectations. She took Elsa's words and stopped dating Hans, well, for the meantime. They still meet up with one another, trying to have a friendly atmosphere between themselves. But Kristoff knew the spark in Anna's eyes, the way she'd nervously break into a laugh and awkwardly stammer at her own words. Hans was just a mere crush. Well, that's what Kristoff hoped what she was feeling. Dang, he'd kiss the heck out of her if he had the chance. If the gods allowed him to, he would.

Kristoff roughly tries to get that thought out of his mind as his eyes widened to the realization he was reminiscing at his relationship with Anna for the past 3 months. Anna tilts her head innocently, wondering why he was staring at her blankly, though she knew hundreds of thoughts ran in his mind at that time.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" she asks as she touches her face and begins to pat at her cheeks and rub her forehead. Kristoff stammers, he soon realized what a fool he's been. He's been staring at Anna for far too long as he was too caught up in his own thoughts.

"No! No, you're beautiful— I mean, great, even!" he blurts out unexpectedly. He mentally jabs himself in the stomach as he knew he had just dug himself his own grave. He bites his lips, but notices that Anna's cute face surfaces a light blush. She laughs nervously as she lightly smacks his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, what-um, ever!" she says, obviously out of a good comeback. She looks away, the blush still visible on her pale face.

Kristoff rubs his neck. _Awkward, _he says in his head.

As he glances down to her feet, he sees loads of paper work meaning to be carried.

"Are those yours? Ms. Parr's essay?" he asks.

"Oh!" she says a bit startled. "Um, yeah. Took me all night to finish it, but I finally did."

"Need help?"

She rolls her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. She bends down and gathers the paper in her arms. "Nope!" she chirps and winks at him. "I've got this."

Kristoff knew Anna that she was the most independent person he's ever met, she was the least person in the world in need of help. He smiles back at her as he cocks his brow. He then turns to his locker and pulls out over a hundred paged report and puts it atop of the papers Anna was holding.

"Hey!" she protests, her feet beginning to wobble at the weight of paper she could no longer hold onto for far too long. She perks her head up to be able to see, the height of the stack of papers had blocked her way of sight. She sees Kristoff over the mountain of papers, laughing his head off.

"Well, feisty pants, since you're _so _independent and entirely in no need of my help, feel free to carry all that report you asked me last night to print for Ms. Parr's class," he says with a smug smirk as he crosses his arms over his chest and leans on his locker as he watches Anna's helpless state.

She bites her lower lip her brows furrowed as a sweat runs down her forehead. She sighs as she gives up. "Okay! Help."

"Nuh-uh, magic word?" he was liking this game. She rolls her eyes at him and complies.

"Please," she whimpers as her knees tremble and her body wriggles from the weight of the paper, her petite body surely couldn't carry so much. Just as her body was about to give up on her, Kristoff takes the whole load and begins walking towards their next class as he laughs.

"You're hopeless."

"And you're a meanie," she pouts and looks away from him. Anna wipes a drop of sweat from her forehead, deep inside she was thankful that the whole load was taken off her shoulders. She glances back at Kristoff, his smile never wavered from his face. He chuckles as she begins to smack him lightly.

_Cute. _Kristoff thought to himself. Though he shook his head out of these thoughts, they were _friends. _Best friends to be exact. Kristoff remembers that moment, he and Anna were laughing their heads off while they clutched their stomachs that ached and pained from too much laughter as they continued watching their movie marathon of comedy movies. It was a Saturday night, and since Elsa did know Kristoff pretty well, she allowed Kristoff to come over just _once. _And with that, Jack Frost tagged along too. While the two of them watched movies, the brown haired boy went off to bug Elsa in the kitchen, much to her annoyance. And as their movie marathon continued, the next movie they watched was also sort of romantic. Anna saw the two main characters pinky promising one another that they would be best of friends forever, to which Anna finds it utterly adorable. So she turns to Kristoff who sat with her on the couch, popcorn stuffed in his face. She holds out her pinky at him and smiles genuinely. Kristoff, slightly confused holds his pinky out as well. Her slick finger intertwines with him as she chirps.

"_Best friends forever?" _

His heart broke. He forces his lips into a small smile.

"_Forever."_

And he knew with that he'd be breaking his promise if he fell in love with her, let alone, his friend. Best friend. His first best friend, to say the least. No, no. It was just a trick of his mind, love is just an illusion. Yes, definitely. Or so he believes it is.

He then glances down at her, she pokes at her braids as they continued to walk to their next class in silence. He notices her freckled face where her blush had subsided, but her cheeks stayed pink. Her bangs brushes at her face as it always does, and her teal eyes stayed focused on her braid as she continued to poke at it. She wore her usual top and skirt for the day, as she always does. Kristoff only saw her wear jeans only a few times. She does prefer her clothing, as she says, _breezy. _

But something was different about her that day, Kristoff couldn't tell. He examines her face, no. No make-up, she never wore make-up. She wasn't even wearing designer clothing as he sees, nope. Usual Anna. But her simplicity was what makes her extraordinarily _beautiful. _But really, there's different about her today, as he Kristoff thinks to himself.

And just before they reach the lecture room, a blonde and a fiery redhead catches up with them from behind.

"Anna banana~" Rapunzel sang. Her face was greased with colors of paint, light colors. She must've been hanging around the art hall again before classes began.

"Stop calling me that!" Anna laughs heartedly. "Punzie, you're so messy. Clean up!"

"Got enough time to clean up during Ms. Parr's class. No worries."

"Ye, den ye'd get screamed at like always," Merida rolls her eyes. She wore skinny jeans and slung her bag over her shoulder. Her hair messy as ever. "So, you've got Ms. Parr's next eh?"

The two girls nod. Merida glances down at her wristwatch.

"Well, ye'd look at that. Ey've got time to spare to chitchat with ya'll," she says as she puts her hands around the girls necks and began walking into class. She looks back at Kristoff who was holding Anna's loads of paper works. "Ye comin'?"

He nods and follows behind shortly.

As they entered the room, they were greeted by Jack's usual smile. He waves a hand at them, as he seemed to be talking to Hiccup as they were both laidback on their seats. They go over to them.

"Sup old man."

"Yo fuzzball."

Their usual glaring ensues as they continue to think up of mean comebacks with one another, as they always did. Kristoff, Anna, Rapunzel and Hiccup then forms a circle of their own, completely ignoring their two friends who were still in the middle of a war of insults as their usual mornings went by.

Kristoff rests his chin on his big palm as his elbows were prompted on Anna's armchair, with Anna leaning against Kristoff as the two of them amused themselves with Jack and Merida's usual fights.

"Don't they ever get tired?" Kristoff sighs at their petty state.

"Unfortunately, they don't," Anna says sadly. "I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up together at all."

"Definitely," Kristoff says with a laugh.

Rapunzel's eyes lit up in amusement as she proceeds to wipe the smudged paint on her face. "I wouldn't be too surprised either if _you _two ended up with one another."

They both turn to Rapunzel, eyes widening at what they had just heard.

"Wait, what?" they both blurt out in the same time as they look at one another, then back to the blonde. Rapunzel and Hiccup laugh heartedly at them.

"Yeah, it's like the two of you get along way more than anyone else," Hiccup says winking over to Kristoff. He grimaces at him. The young frail boy the had met during the first few days of school who they thought was a quiet and shy guy, turns out to be one of the most amazing persons they've ever met with the loudest mind. He was far cooler than they'd imagine, he creates his own robots, amazing realistic aircraft models he kept in his garage, and he even created his own videogame by himself to which he invites his friends over to test the game he created. They were glad to have Hiccup as a friend, and so was he. If it wasn't for these people, he would be an outcast in school forever.

"No, no, no, no, no," Anna says repeatedly waving her hands in front of her face. "I've got like, well, you know who, and well—" she gives Kristoff a sheepish smile, her brows knitted up together not knowing what to say next.

"Yeah, hah, definitely. She's like, in a relationship that's on hold or something," Kristoff said. "And like, _we! _Wooh! Friends right?"

"Yeah! Friends, like forever and ever!" Anna chirps, letting more awkwardness fill in the air. Rapunzel and Hiccup cock a brow at them as they watch the two hesitate much to their amusement.

Rapunzel leans in and smiles at them. "Wow. You two are meant for each other."

"NO!" they both let the words slip out their mouths. It was almost a bit painful for Kristoff to say, but he had to. And in Anna's state, well, she wasn't sure. They look at one another and away again.

"I mean, yeah, no just—"

"No," Anna forces a little laugh, nervously putting her hair behind her ears. Uncertainty in her voice as it broke out.

An awkward silence ensues between the four of them. Anna clears her throat as Kristoff rubbed his neck awkwardly. They couldn't see it, but their friends did. The chemistry, the relationship, everything. Too bad they're too blind to see it.

"Hey, blondie," a familiar voice breaks their silence. Eugene. Eugene Fithzerbert. AKA Flynn Rider and the engineering student Rapunzel has a _major _crush on. He cocks an eyebrow as he seems to notice the group bundled up with Rapunzel as well. "Oh, hey you guys, too."

Rapunzel then sits up, brushing at her jeans and fiddling with one lock of hair and let it roll and tangle along her finger. "W-what's up?"

"Hey, did you guys hear?" he grabs a seat next to Rapunzel. "Ms. Parr's is giving extra points for those who'd volunteer at the charity down the block this weekend, you guys going?"

"Oh~" Anna claps. "I'd love to volunteer! I never actually noticed that there are charities here in Arendelle!"

"Well, yeah. More of like an orphanage," Rapunzel says. "I can't believe you haven't noticed it for so long."

Anna's cheeks turn bright pink. "Yeah, I guess I'm not paying really aware of the changes here in Arendelle. I mean like, it's been so long!"

"We know," Rapunzel smiles. The whole group is quiet, until Anna clasps her hands together once more.

"So, who wants to come with me?"

"Where exactly?" Hiccup asks.

"Well, duh. Helping charity, volunteering for the orphans and needy! It's only once in a while where we'd be able to help and work with kids, it'll be fun!" she says enthusiastically in hopes of inspiring her lifeless friends.

Yet again, another awkward silence ensues among them. Hiccup then clears his throat. "Sorry, Anna. I've got to work on a new project I've been modeling for months. Hah, well you see, it's a prototype that uses the latest—"

"Whatever," Merida cuts him. "Ignore the dingbat, he can blabber about his beloved machinery all day, ya know. And ye, as fer me, A got to practice archery the whole day tomorrow. A got a big competition comin' up, can' afford to lose et'."

"Anna? I'm thinking about just relaxing this weekend by painting portraits and stuff… last week was hell after Mr. Bunnymund asked me to submit a 300 page report about the importance and beauty of art," Rapunzel sighs. "And believe me, I need a break."

"And by break, I'm pretty sure my girl needs me to be there," Eugene flashes a playful smile at the blonde, to which she blushes.

"I've got things to tend to tomorrow," Jack shrugs at Anna's direction.

And with that, all eyes are at the last blonde who hasn't said an excuse to be away from snot-nosed kids and sweat engulfed children. His eyes widen as his form deflates unto his chair, knowing that Anna was looking at him right now with those big, round, puppy dog eyes just begging him to come with her. He tries to turn away, but he catches a glimpse of her in the far corner of his eye. He was right, that was _exactly _what she was doing right now.

"Mmph," Anna pouts at him, clasping her small hands over her chest. She furrows her eyebrows at him, knowing he could never stand watching her like this. And with that, he gives up.

"Okay," he groans.

"YAY!" Anna bumps a fist in the air, drawing a light laugh from her friends. "Tomorrow, 10 am sharp, no buts, no excuses," she points a finger at him.

"I know," Kristoff nods, knowing that Anna always kept her word. "I wouldn't want to be late now, do I?"

She smiles, sincerer this time. "Good."

"Good," a familiar voice calls from the back. Ms. Parr's was already seated comfortably at her desk, impatiently tapping her finger on top of her lecture for the day. "Now, if you'd all stop blabbering, do you mind arranging your seats so that we may start?"

Anna seats up, nervously tucking a stray hair that was sticking out of her bangs. As Ms. Parr's begins to discuss, Anna turns back to Kristoff once more.

"Pssst. Don't forget, okay?"

* * *

**It was really fun to write this chapter, especially because I kinda showed what Kristoff and Anna's relationship is currently and how their friendship bloomed. I'm such a huge sap. ;3 So, in the next chapter I'm going to try to add some Jelsa in it. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review~**


	5. Chapter 4: Two Dorks and the World

**I didn't actually think I'd be able to do this, but I did! Still, a Kristanna chapter but I swear the next one is all about Jelsa XD I promise! Enjoy~**

* * *

"Ow, my back is sore," Anna mutters beneath her breath as she continuous to rub her aching back. "And I'm cold."

Kristoff fidgets as he shortly follows behind her, at war with himself thinking if he should wrap his arms around her to keep her warm, or to throw away the thoughts before he gets himself in trouble. He remembers what their friend Olaf told them, that November was a great time for warm hugs. And that was definitely what Anna needed right now. He repeatedly reaches his arms back, then withdraws again, then reaches again, then withdraws. Flustered, he finally decides on rubbing his hands behind his neck as Anna turns to look at him.

"The kids were freaks, now I know why nobody at the U wanted to go."

"Told you," he casually says back as they continued to walk in an empty street in the town as they were heading across the park, free from any other sign of human beings. It was Saturday, and Saturday mornings in Arendelle was filled with peace and quiet, and Kristoff enjoyed it. Anna? Not so much. It reminded her of the provincial house Elsa sent her to, quiet and filled with solitude. The silence was loud enough to make Anna crazy, to which Kristoff understood why Anna enjoyed talking and being loud at most times.

"But look!" Anna flashes a flower that she twiddled in her thumbs. "One of the kids gave me this, don't you think it's sweet?"

"Did the ginger kid with big buck teeth gave you that? The one that had a crush on you?"

"Yes, he did. And I _love_ it."

_Great, looks like I've got competition._

Kristoff immediately gets the wretched thought out of his head, violently shaking his head before clearing his throat.

"Hans wouldn't be so happy."

"Yes he would, I just trained a toddler the ethics of potty training, thought a girl how to use the chopsticks instead of sticking it up her nose, and most importantly, I helped two kids understand the basics of algebra. Who doesn't love algebra?" she happily flips her braid along his direction, batting her long lashes at him.

"Me. That'd be torture. Did you see the way the kid look at you? She must've thought you were mad," Kristoff laughs, swinging his backpack to his shoulder.

"Hey, hey!" she said, pointing a finger at his face with a daring look. "At least when she reaches high school she'd be smarter than all her other classmates, she should be proud."

"Anna," Kristoff raises an eyebrow at her, a playful smile playing along his lips. "She's _six_."

"Six and lovin' algebra."

"More like scarred her for life."

"She'll eventually learn it, it's no big deal! I swear, she'll be thankful in a couple of years when her teacher teaches her algebra."

"You are such a dork."

"And you're a meanie~" Anna sticks her tongue at Kristoff before stopping to cock a hip at him at him. He smiles again.

"So tell me," he says, completely letting Anna win the game. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Oh," Anna rolls her eyes, thinking as she pouts her lips. She glances down to her wristwatch. "It's just 2:00, guess we finished earlier than I've thought we would've. Any plans?"

"Well, I was planning on finishing Ms. Parr's 50 page essay so that I could start reviewing for exams, how about you?"

"Oh, that's sweet. Can I um, you know? Tag along?" Anna said as she twiddled with her fingers. "I promise I'll be good. And I'm pretty sure Elsa's not home yet, she said she had a really important meeting and it sounded, well, urgent."

Kristoff felt his heart race, for what he believed was for no reason at all. Or how he likes to believe it. He flicks his eyes at her, from head to toe. He watches her as she flashes him a nervous smile, playing and twiddling with her fingers with nails manicured with pink as she held her hands close to her chest.

"Are you saying that," he clears his throat. "You want to come with me to my, uh, apartment?"

"If you don't mind," she says, innocent eyes fluttering up to him. Kristoff makes a face of grimace, trying to recall if his apartment was neat enough for a visitor at such a time, and not just any visitor, it's Anna to be exact. Anna is all smiles and sunshine while he, he was… well, ice and blonde brute-ness. Or so he believes he is.

"Well, my apartment is kind of cramped and small… I'm not sure if you'd, uh, like the place. Especially with Sven running around," he said before rubbing the back of his neck. He squints his eyes to the thought if he washed the dishes early in the morning, or if he gave Sven a bath, or if he even washed his loads of laundry with the dirtiest smelling socks and boxers he swore Anna's eyes would burn if she even dared take a whiff off of it.

"Kristoff, it's fine. I don't mind it at all," she places a comforting hand over his shoulders. His features soften.

"Then I don't mind at all."

"Super!" Anna claps as she then takes hold of Kristoff's wrists with her free hand. She starts running across the park, making people turn to their direction as Anna's shoes clasps across the solid floor. "Race you there!"

"Anna!" Kristoff laughs as he then turns his head for a split second to look back to see if anyone else was seeing his state, thinking that someone might mistake them for a couple or so it seems. And the moment he does, he hits his head against a pole.

"Omph," he whimpers, Anna still holding on to him.

"Whoops," Anna giggles awkwardly, before caressing her other hand across his face to see any sign of pain from his now distorted face. "Sorry," she awkwardly says with a forced smile.

"S'okay," He says, his face now burning as her hand continues to soothe his aching face, to which he swore her hand was a _healing_ tool. He couldn't even feel his face anymore, as if everything had gone numb except all he could ever feel was her soft hands across his stubby face.

"Great!" she chirps again before tugging at his arms. "Hurry! I want to see Sven again!"

He smiles.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd be happy to see you again."

* * *

Kristoff unlatched the door as he twists his keys in its lock. And the moment he opens the door, his best friend throws himself at him along with sloppy licks and paws.

"Sven! Down boy!" he laughs before giving the chocolate brown Labrador retriever a rewarding pat on the head. Sven barks, tongue sticking out taking in short breaths of excitement as he continues to lick his master's face. And the moment he does, Anna peaks her head inside the room.

"Sven!" she squeals before reaching her hands out for a hug, as Sven happily jumps into her arms. "Aw~ I missed you buddy!"

"Great, just, don't get _too_ friendly with him," Kristoff said as he drops his bags on a rack nearby.

"Oh really?" Anna said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Anna knew how much Kristoff cared about Sven, and how he liked _his_ best friend staying his best friend only.

"I love you Sven!" Anna said as she dropped to her knees and made a pouting face at Sven, his tail sloshing back and forth in sheer happiness of Anna's presence.

"_I wuff you too, Anna!" _She said in a deep, comical voice as she started moving the sides of Sven's mouth and curved it into a smile.

"Aw~ that's so sweet!" She said as she then nudges her forehead with Sven, laughter erupting from her lips. Sven then jumps into her lap and began smothering her face with saliva, tickling Anna's sensitive skin.

Anna turns to the blonde, only to find him staring at her with a disturbed face. His mouth hung open, an eyebrow raised as if he couldn't believe what she had just done.

"What?"

"You are one mad, mad woman," he said, shaking his head slightly before helping her to her feet.

"But you got to admit, Sven loves me."

"No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does. Do you see the way he reacts to other people? Especially the mailman? He turns into a complete monster when he's exposed to others, unlike me. Simply because he loves me. Who doesn't love Anna?" Anna said as she skipped along the room before plopping into the couch.

She sits not-so-casually onto his couch, crossed legs and an arm prompted along the pillows. She takes a deep breath, both coffee and another strong aroma stirred along the air, something that smelled, _manly_. It was different, _good_ different. Anna has never caught the scent of it, but she had to admit, she liked it for some odd reason.

She looks around, at the back of the couch was a counter to the kitchen, she guessed that's where Kristoff cooked whenever he'd have a rad idea of adding something new to the menu of his coffee shop down town. All kinds of coffee containers filled the cabinets and counters, jars of expresso's and black coffee and many more were displayed sloppily along the counter. And in front of her was an old TV set just before the coffee table Anna put her bag on. And next to the TV was a shelf filled with books of all sorts, mostly cookbooks, but there were some novels too.

Anna stood and began to head towards the shelf. Every now and then, Anna did like reading books every once in a while. It gave her the excuse to get away from reality and into another world. She squints her eyes and began to read the titles one by one as she runs her index finger across the covers. _How to Train your Dragon Series… The Fault in Our Stars… Romeo and Juliet… _

"So," Kristoff's voice perks behind her, catching her in surprise. "What do you want to eat?"

Anna turns to see Kristoff behind the counter wearing a pink apron, flowered with hears and pink layers. She erupts into a fit of laughter as she held her hand over her mouth.

"Anna, not again," Kristoff said, groaning. No matter how many times Anna saw Kristoff in an apron it always made her laugh. She explained it once to him that seeing an overly large blonde brute wearing a pink flowery apron was far from hilarious, Kristoff simply couldn't understand.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," she said before taking another exasperated breath. "I guess some coffee would be nice right now, or hot cocoa."

"I've got some imported chocolate from Switzerland, I swear they make the best hot chocolate that come in packs," he said as he searched his cabinets, pulling out a box before turning as he reached the box over to her. "It's in the house."

"I'd love some," she said as she plopped down on the couch once more. Sven came rushing to her lap as she happily stroked the top of the labrador's head.

"This place isn't so bad," Anna said as she still continued to look around. She looks to her rear, seeing a half open door which she believed was Kristoff's bedroom. "It's kind of nice, cozy to be exact."

"Well, if you're a man who's body size is as much as The Rock you wouldn't find it so cozy," he called back from the kitchen. She laughs.

"Nonsense, Sven looks like he enjoys the place. It's nice," she said as she took Sven's paws and began to dance him on her lap, his tail still happily sloshing back and forth.

Kristoff was happy for one thing that his apartment was as clean and tidy as he left it, before inviting Anna over. He swore to himself that it would be the most embarrassing moment of his life if he left one of his underwear lying around the floor or if he forgot to throw away his 3 week old trash that reeked of dead mice and old gym socks. He would _die _if Anna saw it.

He hummed as he gathered the plates on the tray.

"Here, chocolate and Panini are in the—" Kristoff's mouth hung open the moment he turns back to Anna. She was still playing with Sven, but his morbid fear of Anna seeing his dirty laundry seemed like it was about to come true.

His boxers was lying just next to Anna on the couch. And he swore she did not realize it, she was too engrossed in playing with his pet.

The moment he realizes it, he drops the tray in a nearby counter and makes a sprint towards Anna as he grabs his boxers before throwing it somewhere nearby (ninja style), just anywhere, just somewhere that was out of sight. Anna turns her head in greeting to the sudden presence of the blonde behind her.

"Hi," she said as she waved Sven's paws towards him. He lets out a sigh of relief. She didn't notice. He's saved.

"Hi," he says casually with a nervous smile before prompting on his shoulders on the couch's backrest.

"So, chocolate?"

"Oh," he nervously runs his stubby fingers through his unruly hair. "Yeah, right. Kinda just checked on you. Be right back."

"Sure," as Anna turned back to Sven to kiss him on the nose.

The moment he comes back, he plops down on the couch with her, placing the tray on the coffee table.

"Chocolates! And Panini!" Anna cheered at the sight of hot chocolate in a mug and Panini on the tray. Small chocolates wrapped in foil was casually displayed on the side of the tray. She takes a whiff off the mug as she cradled it in her hands. "Mm, chocolate~"

"Go ahead, I got to, uh," Kristoff said as he stood to excuse himself. "Go change my shirt, this one's got kind of sweaty."

"I don't mind," Anna said as she looked up to him, a glint of reassurance in her eyes. Kristoff's features twist morbidly and looked at her as if she was somehow a mad woman.

"I'm sure, you don't," he insists as he began walking towards the bedroom door. Kristoff recently was cautious of his hygiene, since harvesting and getting sweating at work was all he ever did by the end of the day. But the moment he met Anna, he started fixing himself up so that he'd look a lot more presentable to her. After all, he is her _best friend._

He grimaces to the thought of his title as he closed the door behind him.

Anna shrugged to herself as she continuous to stir the hot chocolate in her palm, watching the marshmallows dance and float at the surface of it. It was hot, that's for sure. But she was dying to take a sip already. She lets her temptations get the better of her.

"Ow!" she yelped, immediately placing the cup on the table as she stuck her tongue out and began using her hands as a fan for her burnt tongue. "Hot, hot, hot!"

"Anna?!" Kristoff yelled as he burst back into the room. Anna's jaw dropped.

Kristoff was shirtless, and by the gods Anna swore he had the finest sets of muscles that any man had ever had. _And… oh god… it just had to be a six-pack. _She knew Kristoff was a hard working man, carrying ice and all. But she never knew the reward of a hard days work wasn't only money and ice and coffee but—

Sweat glistened from alabaster skin, tight jeans clung to the muscles of his legs as his chest was heaving with a concerned look plastered on his face.

"Hot…" Anna repeated, but the _hot_ stuff she was describing wasn't the hot chocolate it was—wait.

"Hot!" she exclaimed in a flustered manner, she swore her entire face was burning red. Anna just wanted to throw herself out of Kristoff's apartment and never look him in the eye _ever_ again. "The chocolate was hot! I-I wasn't paying attention! Sorry, I—"

Kristoff laughed and began walking towards her.

_Oh no, holy guacamole please don't do what I think you're about to do—_

Anna cussed in her mind and began swearing something about Hans would've been so much hotter but the fact that Kristoff and Hans's body physique was so different from one another Anna knew that Kristoff's body would be more—

She mentally slapped herself of the thought of it.

"Here," Kristoff says in a more, husky voice than he had intended to as he handed her a cold glass of water. Where did the glass of water come from? Did it magically appear in his hand? Or did he go to the fridge first before handing it over to her but she was too caught up in her own thoughts so she didn't notice?

Anna's face was burning of embarrassment at the moment, she couldn't even look him in the eye.

"T-thank you," she says, hands slightly shaking as she took the cup from his hand and took a sip.

"You cold?" he asks sincerely, noticing her shaking hand and her other arm wrapped around herself. He thinks her face is burning because she's cold, her alabaster skin always did burn whenever she felt cold.

"I guess, kinda."

"I'll be right back, again," he said as he began walking towards the bedroom once more.

The moment he disappears behind the door, she sinks into her seat as she buries her face into her palms. She knew she'd never be able to live this down.

"I… I need a drink," she said as she reached for the mug and took a sip, completely oblivious of the fact that her tongue still burned but the aftermath of seeing Kristoff shirtless made her completely forget the wincing pain. "Better," she exhaled as she stirred the spoon inside the cup and watched the marshmallow float, finding it completely interesting as she tried to distract herself to the thought of Kristoff—shirtless.

"_Fuck_," she muttered beneath her breath as she then slumps on the coach, unable to think a rational thought anymore as if her mind had just had a bad case of brain freeze and that the boggling pain wouldn't go away.

She sits up again the moment she hears the bedroom door close.

"Here," Kristoff offered a navy blue sweater towards her direction as he sits next to her on the couch. He was wearing a plain white shirt and the same jeans. Luckily, Anna regained composure.

"Thank you," she said as she slipped her arms inside the jacket, clearly too big for her. She slips off her doll shoes and wrapped her arms around her legs as she brought it to her chest, hugging herself. Anna guessed it was Kristoff's jacket, but she didn't mind that it was large enough for her to turn it into a sleeping bag and sleep in it, she liked it actually. Warmth immediately enveloped her skin.

"So," Kristoff said as he grabbed the remote and turned it open. "What do you wanna watch? And please don't suggest any chick flicks."

"Don't worry I won't," she laughed reassuringly. "How about something with action, or a little bit of funny, and oh! Fantasy would be cool or—"

"Horror," he flashes her a satisfied grin as he switches the TV's channel into a channel with a horror movie about to start. "Oh, would you look at that. Lucky me."

Anna swallows as she stared into the screen, eyes growing wide to the morbid thought of watching a horror movie. It's been awhile since she's watched one, and she still does believe she isn't mentally ready to watch another horror movie after the last time she did. She literally had to let her mother spray her entire room with holy water before she could sleep in peace in her room.

"Oh, uh, sure. That's cool too," she said as she nervously lifts her hands to her face as to block her view. "I guess."

"Scared, feisty pants?"

"Nu-uh," she insisted as she flashes him a look of determination masked with what seemed like fear.

"Bet you on that, if you scream or blink even for a second you're going to have to do my essay for me," he said, jokingly.

"And if I win?" Anna asked, running out of options as an eerie sound came from the movie.

"I'm going to obey everything you do for a week," he said before prompting an arm across the backrest of the couch. "I'm all yours."

Anna couldn't help but look at him after hearing the words slip from his mouth, it made her blood hot and her heart race but it definitely put a smile on her face.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

Anna snores against Kristoff's shoulder, groggily rubbing her cheeks against him as he swore she was drooling all over him at the moment. He glances out the window, seeing streetlamps light up to the dark as the sun had already disappeared just about an hour or so. He knew Elsa would be flustered right now to the thought of wondering as to what had happened to Anna, and he knew that if Elsa figured out that Anna had come to his apartment, she would skin him alive.

He sighs. Unable to move knowing that even the faintest touch and stir could wake her sensitive state. She was sprawled on the couch, as he was firm and determined not to wake her up. He looks down at her, her eyes shut lightly into a close as her chest heaved slowly and in contentment.

Kristoff had to admit, his favorite Anna is the Sleeping Anna. Quiet, sensitive, and still, adorable. He smiles to himself as he watched her sleep, distracting himself from the TV as the entire room had been enveloped in the dark having only the TV's colors flashing as the visible light source in the room.

She fell asleep about an hour ago, after nearly having a heart attack when the ghost lunged into the camera making Anna scream at the top of her lungs, startling even Sven and Kristoff swore it startled even his neighbors. Still, it meant Kristoff was the victor of the bet. They continued to watch other movies, comedy, romance, and lots of snorts and laughs erupted from both dorks as they laughed to their hearts content. But too bad Anna had gone weary, especially after the children at the orphanage and after a few hours she fell asleep against Kristoff.

Kristoff smirked as he found the fact that it was oddly fun watching Anna tug at his arms awhile ago, biting her lower lip as she tried to hold off an oncoming scream as she knew a jump scare was about to happen in the film. And how she forced her eyes open as it twitched when the ghost smiled eerily into the camera. She was shaking that time, not because of the chill air that bellowed from the window, but he swore it was because of the goosebumps that surfaced her skin the moment the ghost began dragging the girl away into the darkness.

And Kristoff remembers the moment when he had to use the bathroom earlier, he stood as he excused himself but the moment he does, she grabs hold of his thick wrist with her trembling fingers.

"Stay." She said in a sincere voice. Kristoff couldn't hold back or say no, just the sight of her looking with big teal eyes and pouting lips made it hard for him to deny her request. Heck, it was hard enough that she was making him stay next to her. She didn't even deny that she's lost the bet already.

Kristoff blushes to the memory of it as he watched Anna in her sleep, now completely in peace. He couldn't help but graze his hand across her face, to which she shivers to his foreign touch. He immediately tenses as he withdraws his hand, but relaxes to the realization that she was till deep in her sleep.

He could smell her hair, a strong aroma of flowers and something very feminine. She was far more interesting to watch than the news, his lips inching into a smile as he does.

His phone buzzes, startling him.

Anna groans as she nuzzles her face against his shoulder, still completely asleep. He sighs in relief.

Kristoff turns back and forth in search for his phone. He swore he heard it just nearby it couldn't be far—

He stops his search to see his phone casually sprawled on the small table next to the couch. It was quite out of his reach, which meant he had to stretch to get it. He looks down at Anna, wondering if it would awake her if he moved even in the slightest advances. He shrugs to himself.

He reaches out for his phone, one arm prompted against the couch as the other stretched out. And the moment he grabs hold of his phone, he triumphantly cheers that he didn't wake the sleeping girl on his—arms?!

Kristoff blushes to the realization that Anna was now sprawled over his chest. He figured that when he reached out for his phone, the unsettled girl must've followed unknown to her.

His chest heaved at the sudden imposition, her small hands pressed against him as her mouth was slightly parted, taking in and releasing relaxed breaths.

"Great," he rubbed the back of his neck as one arm prompted him to watch the sleeping girl over his chest. Kristoff was thankful for one thing, is that Anna was asleep and that she'd never know anything about this (unless she wakes now) and that no one else was here to see his face burn in the darkness because he's _never_ been in such a situation before, especially with the girl he liked.

He shook his head to the thought as he then distracts himself with his phone.

Kristoff's entire body froze to the realization of who just texted.

_Kristoff, where's Anna? Did she go home already? Is she safe? –Elsa_

He fell back on the pillows of couch, the both of them now laying back. He let out a loud, uneasy sigh before glancing back at the girl against him.

He takes one last look of this Anna, this peaceful and quiet Anna he knew he would miss. Anna's hair was messier now than before, strawberry blonde hair sticking out from her braids. Softened features, lips curved into what seemed like a contented smile. She must be dreaming, and Kristoff wished she was dreaming of something nice even after the morbid horror film they've just watched. Hands on his chest, breath slow and steady against his. He tries to drink in all her beauty, not knowing if he would see her as she is now in another time. He wish he would, he wish he could, he wish she would stay over his apartment more often, he wish she didn't have to go, he wish they'd share more snorts and laughs when they watched comedy films, he wish she'd tug at his arm whenever she's scared, he wish she'd ask him to simply stay and make him feel, _wanted. _

That was all he ever wanted. She was all he ever wanted, or so he denies.

He smiles, before grazing a hand over her petite body.

"Rise and shine, feisty pants."

* * *

**See, I kinda got some reference from my latest one-shot, I'm not afraid. I personally like the idea of Anna being afraid, being bold and everything in the face of danger, but when it comes to ghosts and monsters, well, not so much XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I promise it's all about Jelsa in the next chapter!**

**Till next time bros! Don't forget to let me know what you think about this chapter! Reviews are loved~**


	6. Author's note

Author's note:

Hi to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed this story, and if you really looked forward to an update for another chapter you're probably nervous because of this author's note. I know, I've been through that especially when you really like the story (tho idk if anyone even likes this).

But I'm sorry because I don't think I can continue with this one anymore, mostly because this story was rushed and I don't think this is how I really wanted to lead my story to. Especially because having two pairings in one story is hard, it's hard to balance out how things run smoothly in both relationships.

That's why I decided to make a new story, with both ships in separate stories so that I can focus a lot more on their relationships. And this time I really thought about the plot and tried a new writing style, _hopefully_ I improved to reach your expectations.

And plus, I'm currently deaf with one ear and my doctor said I need to rest and this may affect my updates on stories. I'm terribly sorry. But I promise to update more often.

So, if you want to check the Kristanna fic and Jelsa fic that I'm working on (I promise this'll be better) look up my Kristanna story: _A heart worth mining _and Jelsa story: _My boyfriend is a Winter fox _in my profile.

Also knowing that some people wouldn't prefer Jelsa on my Kristanna fic, so I really had to separate them.

I hope you give it a shot, thank you for understanding. I really want to become better and I really want to improve.

I'll see you again bros! * fist bumps *

Sincerely,

Secretly a Duck

PS: I'm looking for a beta reader to beta read both my Kristanna fic and Jelsa fic, just pm me if you're interested.


End file.
